


I Know It Wasn't Your Fault

by Filthy_Pride



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19608829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Pride/pseuds/Filthy_Pride
Summary: Takes place after the Titan war. Percy thinks about Luke and his complicated emotions involving him.





	I Know It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited

Luke,

You don't have to convince me of anything. I always knew you were a good person. I always knew you cared about your loved ones. But I also knew you had pain.

You had this deep pain, buried inside you, that you tried your best not to show to anyone. It slowly started to destroy your mind, and leave you a target for evil. But even with your faults, I know you regretted your choice.

I know you would never hurt Thalia without being forced. I know you would never cause Annabeth pain without being threatened. And you told me you'd never lay a hand on me with bad intentions. You lied, but that's okay.

Because I remember the good times. I remember when you held me in your arms, and whispered sweet nothings. I remember how you would take walks on the beach with me in your free time. I remember on the night of my first quest how you begged me not to go. I remember how broken you looked when I told you I had to leave. I also remember the bad times.

I constantly think about how angry I was at you for betraying camp. How hurt I was that you chose fighting with Kronos over a life with me, no matter how short. How saddened I was when I looked into your golden eyes on the Andromeda and only saw coldness. But I forgive you.

In the end, you proved yourself good. You proved to everyone that you were still Luke Castellan, the boy who would swipe some cash and reply with sarcasm every chance he got.

I'll miss you in this life, but I find comfort knowing that I'll most likely be with you soon. I'll see you in Elysium.

Love,  
Percy J.

* * *

Percy looked over the letter one more time before burning it in the campfire. He felt it was the best way to let go. He looked at the burning paper, watching it turn to ash before turning, and walking towards his cabin, hopefully to dream of his deceased boyfriend one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so that was embarrassing. I wrote that originally for wattpad in 2017, which is even more embarrassing since that was only 2 years ago. I swear I've gotten better since then. I have just recently gotten the inspiration to post more on here, so I'm starting with older works. On wattpad, I'm known as TheyCallMeCheetos. Just telling you so that you can avoid me; I haven't been on it actively in years. Anyways, thanks for the read!


End file.
